The Accuracy of Tea Leaves
by Sparkling-Cider1
Summary: Harry sees some interesting things in his tea leaves. A short, slashy, cute fic. Harry/Draco


Harry sat down alone at his table in Divination. Ron was in the dormitory, feeling rather sick, so Harry would be working alone today.  
  
They were reviewing their unit on Tea Leaves, in order to go onto something bigger, and even though Harry thought the whole Divination issue was a bunch of bull, he took out his teacup and stared into it. He stared for a good five minutes, before putting it down and sighing.  
  
Why is nothing ever shown in tea leaves? He thought to himself. He shrugged and picked up his teacup again, trying to concentrate. He really tried, desperate to see SOME of what that old fraud, Trelawny, saw.  
  
And then he saw it. It. He looked closer into his teacup, and what met his eyes thoroughly shocked him.  
  
They were in the halls, just coming out of the Great Hall. He stopped to talk to Harry and... and... he did something... that Harry could not place at that moment.  
  
"Students, class is over please back your things and be sure to be ready to work tomorrow," Trelawny said in her misty voice. "And girls," she addressed to Parvati and Lavender, "be sure to bring some extra work, you'll be done before everyone else, because you both will understand, unlike some." She glanced at Neville.  
  
Harry packed his things and headed down to the Great Hall for lunch. He couldn't tell who was in his teacup, but he was determined to find out. He ate his lunch in silence, observing everyone in the Great Hall. When no one came up to him asking to talk, he gave up, and finished eating.  
  
Heading out of the Great Hall, toward Potions, Harry felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around abruptly, coming face to face with Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked, eyeing him suspiciously. Forgetting about the teacup incident, he looked at Malfoy darkly.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you something, Potter," Malfoy said, looking Harry directly in the eyes. His silver-gray pupils pierced into Harry, making him feel uneasy.  
  
"Well, what is it then?" Harry asked, eager to get away from him.  
  
"This," Malfoy whispered, and leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Harry's lips.  
  
The kiss was soft, light, barely touching, but Harry saw stars the moment their lips collided. He began to get light-headed, and his knees felt weak. It was barely a second before Malfoy pulled away, and looked at him again.  
  
"See ya later, Potter," he said, before sauntering down the hallway, his robes flowing behind him.  
  
Harry stood there, a look of confusion on his face. Moments later, he screwed up his face and distractedly said, "What was that?"  
  
In Potions, Harry could hardly keep his eyes from wandering to the Slytherin. Malfoy seemed easily content on focusing on Professor Snape and taking notes.  
  
Harry was so dazed that he hardly heard Snape calling his name.  
  
"Potter? POTTER?! It's time to go, get out of your fantasy and out of my classroom at once!" he pointed toward the door and glared at Harry. Harry sighed and stepped out of the classroom. Ron and Hermione had left when class had ended, probably off to snog somewhere before dinner.  
  
I wish I had someone to snog whenever I wanted to.  
  
I wish I had a girl - no, I don't like girls. I wish I had a boyfriend.  
  
After a long moment of silence in his mind, he thought,  
  
I want Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry walked back up to his common room, and sprawled himself onto his favorite armchair. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair, and sighed. He sighed long and hard, thinking about the complicated mess that was his life.  
  
Harry couldn't take it anymore. He got up and headed out of the portrait hole, hoping to run into Malfoy somewhere. He wandered the halls, and was just thinking of going back to the common room, when he heard someone behind him.  
  
"Potter," he heard the person say.  
  
Instantly he recognized the voice and turned around to face Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy," he answered.  
  
They looked into each other's eyes for a long time, piercing silver gray on vibrant emerald green.  
  
"About this afternoon -,"  
  
"A while ago -,"  
  
They both began. Harry looked at Malfoy and tried to read what was going on in his head.  
  
"I think." Harry began.  
  
"I like you, Harry Potter," Draco said. "I want to get to know you better. I don't want to fight anymore."  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. He liked it, but he couldn't believe it. He stepped forward slightly, and Draco did the same. They leaned in toward each other, they're faces tilting to just the right angle. Their lips were closing in on the other's until they finally hit.  
  
The initial shock of the kiss wore off after about two seconds and Harry began to actually kiss. Not just a little peck type of kiss, but kiss.  
  
Harry felt Draco's arms wind around his waist and in turn he tangled his hands in Draco's silver blonde hair. He felt Draco's tongue lick his upper lip and involuntarily moaned, giving Draco just enough time to sweep his tongue in. He massaged Harry's tongue with his own, creating moans of pleasure from them both. By the time they moved apart, they were both breathing heavily and had rather distant grins on their faces.  
  
While staring at Draco, Harry's mind wandered back to what had happened in Divination that morning. What he saw in his tea leaves.  
  
Tea leaves.  
  
"Draco.?" Harry said.  
  
"Yeah?" Draco answered, still slightly dazed.  
  
"Would you care to join me in North Tower for a bit? There's something I'd like to show you." 


End file.
